


The Drunk Confession

by luxbuhree



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: A Fake Ghost Appears, An Elaborate Plan Ensues, Chill Bergara, M/M, Panicking Shane, Siri Gets Called A Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxbuhree/pseuds/luxbuhree
Summary: When Shane wakes up after a crazy night of drinking, he discovers that during his drunken state, he had confessed his love to Ryan in a series of typo-filled texts.Panic ensues as Shane tries to right his mistake.





	The Drunk Confession

Shane woke up to a pounding headache. His vision was blurry, and his mouth tasted like death. He sat up and squinted around, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He was in his bedroom.

 

“I’m never going clubbing with Ryan again,” he groaned as his head throbbed with pain.

_Ryan_. A feeling of dread filled his chest as Shane said it, although he had no idea why. Did something happen last night?

 

He fumbled through the bedsheets and pillows, trying to locate his phone. He whipped his blanket off of his body and heard a dull thud on the carpet floor. It was his phone, its screen displaying the time — it was 8 in the morning. He reached for it and scanned his fingerprint to unlock it. It opened to a text message conversation with Ryan, in which the spam of recent messages were all from him. Shane’s eyes widened in panic as he read through them.

 

_(2:03 a.m.) ryhnannn im hom_

_(2:03 a.m.) oops i meant ryab_

_(2:03 a.m.) lol ryan_

_(2:04 a.m.) im so fFRUNK_

_(2:04 a.m.) help mep haha_

_(2:04 a.m.) y rnt u replyin???? are u deadf???_

_(2:05 a.m.) dont b ded pleas or else ill die 2_

_(2:05 a.m.) of a brokn heary_

_(2:05 a.m.) heart_

_(2:06 a.m.) i love uuuuuuuu_

_(2:06 a.m.) ryan i love u_

_(2:06 a.m.) ohm u mghpod why dd i tell u dat_

_(2:06 a.m.) siri delet messag. dont send dat to ryabn_

_(2:06 a.m.) delet it siri u bich_

_(2:07 a.m.) watevr im goin tu slep_

_(2:07 a.m.) i lov u ryhnan_

_(2:07 a.m.) sht i said it again!!!! siri delete pleasz!!_

“Shit!” Shane swore loudly, throwing his phone down on the bed. His headache worsened as his mind went through all the possible consequences of his stupid drunk texts. Of all the ways Shane imagined Ryan would find out about his feelings, this was not one of them. He at least thought that when Ryan did find out, it was because Shane consciously and soberly confessed it to him.

 

“He’s gonna fucking hate me,” he muttered. Shane contemplated whether to call in sick to work. A broken heart counted as a sickness, right?

 

With a deep sigh, he decided to just get this over with. He couldn’t avoid Ryan forever. His shoulders slumped in misery, he forced himself into the shower, trying not to entertain thoughts of drowning himself in the toilet. Like a sad robot, his movements were stiff and lifeless as he brushed his teeth and changed into his clothes. All throughout, he awaited the text or call from Ryan that would announce the end of their friendship. Luckily, it never arrived. Well, not yet.

 

By the time Shane arrived at the office, his headache had dulled into a more manageable one. He was sure that some coffee would cure that right up — it wouldn’t be able to cure his incoming heartbreak, though. Shane trudged to his desk, bracing himself for the worst as he spotted Ryan, already seated in the spot beside his. As he arrived there, Ryan looked up at him.

 

“Rough night, big guy?” Ryan said with a bright smile. “I told you you’d regret drinking that much.”

 

Shane was frozen in shock. This wasn’t at all what he was expecting. He expected Ryan to be more distant or angry, not cheerful and bubbly.

 

“Hey, did you become deaf overnight? Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

He snapped out of it. “You’re talking to me?”

 

“Yeah?” Ryan hesitated. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Haven’t you checked your phone?” Shane asked cautiously.

 

“Good thing you reminded me!” Ryan fished out his phone from his backpack. “It died last night. I forgot to charge it this morning.”

 

Shane let out a breath of relief. Maybe he could still salvage this. If only he could get his hands on Ryan’s phone.

 

“Why?” Ryan asked curiously. “Did you text me or something?”

 

“No!” Shane interjected a little too quickly. He cleared his throat as he composed himself. “I remember you dropped it in the club. I was wondering if it survived the fall.”

 

Ryan looked satisfied with his lie. “Did it? I must have forgotten. Oh well, I’ll guess we’ll find out once it’s charged.”

 

Shane’s eyes followed the phone as Ryan connected it to a charger, then plugged it in an outlet. He needed to find a way to delete the messages before Ryan could read them. Their friendship was riding on this. But until he came up with a definite plan, he had to make sure to keep the phone within his sight.

 

“Ry, can you get us some coffee? My head is killing me,” Shane moaned exaggeratedly. He even buried his face in his hands to add to the effect.

 

He heard Ryan’s chair move. A light hand patted him on the head. “Sure thing. I’ll try to see if there’s food too,” Ryan said before walking away.

 

Shane raised his head, guilt coursing through his veins. Here he was, sneaking around for his own selfish reasons, and then there was Ryan, being the kind and caring friend he always was. But he didn’t have time to feel bad — there was plenty of time for that after he accomplished his mission. Shane craned his neck to check that the coast was clear before grabbing the phone on Ryan’s desk and repeatedly pressing the home button. Unfortunately, it was so drained of energy that it only displayed the low battery icon. It would take a few more minutes before it had enough juice to turn back on. He slid the phone back to its place and slumped down in his seat.

 

“Here you go.” Ryan had come back. He placed a mug of hot coffee in front of Shane, along with a toasted bagel. “Eat up.”

 

“Thanks, Ry. I appreciate it.”

 

“You would do the same for me,” Ryan waved off, succeeding in making Shane feel even guiltier than a second ago.

 

“Right…” he trailed off as he saw the white screen with the black Apple logo flash on Ryan’s phone. It meant it was turning on. It would only be another minute before it was completely ready for use. He had to distract Ryan.

 

“Ryan!” he exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. Ryan flinched in surprise.

 

“Dude, what the hell?”

 

“Let’s go to the bathroom! I want to show you something!” Shane was aware that everyone in the immediate vicinity had heard him. There were some snickers as the meaning of his words were misinterpreted. He blushed as he realized that it sounded like he was going to whip out his dick for him.

 

Ryan looked frightened. “Shane, if this is a prank—”

 

“Nope,” he cut off. “Let’s just go please.” He saw the phone screen turn back to black, meaning it was ready to be unlocked.

 

Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Ryan’s hand and pulled him up the stairs, all the way to the bathroom on the second floor.

 

“There’s a bathroom down there. Why’d we have to go up here?”

 

Shane ignored him. He pulled Ryan inside, then closed the door behind them.

 

“Okay, I think you rattled a few brain cells last night,” Ryan hypothesized. “That’s the only reason I can come up with for your over-the-top weirdness today.”

 

“Look! It’s a ghost!” Shane yelled, pointing to the corner farthest away from the door. As expected, Ryan turned around, giving Shane the chance to run out the bathroom, race down the stairs — almost breaking his neck as he missed a couple of steps — and dash to Ryan’s desk. He unplugged the phone from the charger, then escaped with it to the empty break room.

 

He pressed the home button and was greeted by the “Enter passcode” screen. Shane panicked as he tried to guess what it was. He couldn’t input any random set of numbers, or else it’d disable the phone. He would _really_ be dead if that happened. Figuring that he had at least 4 chances to guess, he thought of the most likely passwords.

 

Ryan’s birthday. 1126. Wrong.

Ryan’s name. 7926. Wrong.

The day BuzzFeed Unsolved was released. 0204. Wrong.

 

“Fuck me! What is it?” Shane growled angrily.

 

“Try 0516,” a voice said from behind him.

 

Not even stopping to question this, he typed in 0516.

 

Correct.

 

Suddenly, Shane realized what was wrong. He slowly turned around, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. There, leaning against the doorway, was Ryan.

 

“Ryan, I can explain,” he faltered.

 

“Please do,” Ryan said, his voice steady and calm. “I’d love to hear it.”

 

Shane sighed. There was no point in lying to him. “I sent you a bunch of drunk texts when I got home. I said some… very incriminating stuff.”

 

“You could have just told me. You didn’t have to bring me all the way upstairs, claim to see a fucking ghost, then leave me in the bathroom. I wouldn’t have read it if you told me not to.”

 

Shane felt even shittier. “I’m sorry, Ry. I’ve been panicking ever since I woke up and discovered what I’d done. It honestly didn’t cross my mind.”

 

“Go ahead and delete it, if it’s that important to you.”

 

Shane looked down at the phone. He was being offered the chance to do what he wanted to do, but somehow, it didn’t feel right. He knew that if he deleted the messages, it would come at the price of Ryan’s trust. And nothing was worth losing that.

 

“No. It’s alright.” Shane handed the phone back to Ryan. “Your trust is more important to me. Just promise that you won’t hate me after you’ve read it.”

 

With that said, he pushed past Ryan and returned to his desk. He sat there, staring at his reflection through the black computer screen, awaiting the moment of judgement.

 

A few minutes later, Ryan returned.

 

“That was very interesting,” Ryan uttered. “ _Very interesting._ ”

 

“I guess it was,” Shane said lifelessly. Why was Ryan still talking to him?

 

“I can’t believe you called Siri a bitch. Totally uncalled for.”

 

“She was asking for it.”

 

“How long?”

 

“What?”

 

“How long have you been…” Ryan paused as he thought of the right phrase, “enamored with me?”

 

“A year or so,” Shane answered softly.

 

There was silence. Shane couldn’t take the feeling of not knowing.

 

“Ryan, look, I’m sor—”

 

“Do you remember my passcode?” Ryan asked, cutting him off.

 

He furrowed his eyebrows. “0516, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Shane was still confused. “What about it?”

 

“What do you think it stands for?” Ryan was staring down at his desk, his finger drawing patterns across the surface.

 

“0516. Is it a date?” Shane pondered. “Wait. May 16th. Isn’t that…”

 

“Your birthday? Yeah, it is.”

 

Shane, realizing what that meant, broke into a big smile. “How long?”

 

“A year or so,” Ryan echoed, the corner of his lips twitching.

 

Another moment of silence.

 

“Hey, Ry?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Wanna watch a movie at my place tonight?”

 

“I’d love to.”

 

"Then it’s a date.”

 

_FIN._


End file.
